In an integrated circuit (IC) design, circuitry comprising hundreds of circuit blocks has to be designed within a limited area. A Resistor-Capacitor (RC) low-pass filter is the most common filter used for filtering out undesired noise, but resistors cost a larger area in more advanced IC technology. Therefore, a filtering technique which can reduce the area of the filter for an RC based filter while also being able to effectively filter out undesired noise is required.